


Redemption

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naz - Urdu – Technically this means “pride or arrogance,” but it’s a very specific kind. Naz means the confidence you feel because you know that someone loves you. It’s the self-esteem boost that comes along with being someone’s object of affection and desire. Sometimes it feels daunting to be put on a pedestal…but sometimes it just feels damn validating. Naz describes the latter. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by mevious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).



You are a pirate. Your sexual conquests are numerous, the amount of villages you have destroyed - insurmountable. You have killed, you have cheated, you have stolen, and your reputation for a life full of dangerous dramatics has held strong over centuries. You have had lovers and hate-lovers abound in both concupiscent quadrants, but you are doubting that you ever understood what it meant to be truly flushed until you fell for him.

When you had nothing else, when your business became repetitive and unsatisfactory, this matespritship became an adventure in and of itself. You watch him as he regards the other cavalreapers, the lowbloods that have sworn allegiance to his cause: the cause that has now become yours. He talks with authority, marks out a map, and assigns and delegates a plan of action. They listen to him for his kindness, his compassion, for the way he grabs the attention of every single troll in the tent.

This is not the life of luxury that you wanted, but you had your time, and you chose to desert it all for him. There is a thrill in hiding from the other highbloods, an adrenaline rush involved in creating a rebellion with the potential to shake all of Alternia in one fell swoop. Your first nights together, he told you of it all. He told you his hopes for the lowbloods like him, that everyone would be seen equal. He had told her with a passion in his eyes that, sometimes, you had to fight for peace.

You are not easily outwitted, but you envied his life, you became jealous of his goals, and it was only natural that you wanted to take them for yourself, as well. It became more than that when he revealed his wings to you, and when you confessed your true identity of the great Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. For the first time, you felt a sense of shame rather than an unbeatable pride. He never heard of you, and so you felt it right to show him your well-kept journal.

And he read. He read of all of your wrongdoings, all of your crimes, the way you abused that precious slave before she was murdered. Centuries ago, he would emphasize. He talked about each page, hearing you explain each and every one. With him, you felt guilt. You felt remorse, you felt regret. And you were sure he would send you off, but he never did. The confessions only enhanced the magnetism between the two of you. Everyone else before him seemed minor in comparison.

And still, as he maintains his leadership and allows his wings to be free for all to see, he still makes sure to glance at you. Every time he does, his gaze softens, and it helps you understand to what extent he loves you. A love so expansive and vast, it is absolutely terrifying. There is a safety in him knowing all of you and loving you still. Knowing this, when you are together, gives you a high you could never even dare to explain in words.

He has shown you the pathway to redemption, and together, you will fight to reach its end.


End file.
